1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composite windshield framing structure for a convertible automobile, the framing structure including an inner tubular frame encapsulated in foam with a layer of reinforcing plastic impregnated fabric overlying the foam.
2. Prior Art
In the manufacture of convertible automobiles, it is necessary to provide a windshield framing structure as a separate component inasmuch as there is no hard roof and supporting pillar structure which can be used as the basis for defining windshield framing structure. Windshield framing structure for convertible automobiles must be of high strength for the reason that it is a stand alone mechanism. The normal roofing and side pillar structure cannot be relied upon for structural integrity.
It is desirable to provide windshield framing structure for a convertible which is integrated with the instrument panel provided interiorally of the automobile. This structure desirably includes the usual ledge provided adjacent the windshield as well as downwardly extending cowling. A further desirable attribute is to provide such a framing structure which is provided as a composite component which may be mounted on the vehicle as a single unit for ease of assembly at low cost and also a composite unit which may be manufactured in an efficient manner and at low unit cost.
These aims are accomplished in accordance with the composite windshield framing structure for a convertible automobile provided in accordance with the present invention.